The Fault In Our Stars
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: This is a story about Kion and tiifu has a deep crush each other but tiifu then hate him and Kion has nothing now until he's an on then start to feel like dying.Tiifu then din't know and breaks up with Jason.Tiifu, then Love Kion again. But she was too late until The heavens give Kion another chance to live again.I called this' the fault in our star'cause idonthave ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Love Changed To Sadness**

 **The Guard Just Finished Their Duty And Went To Priderock For A Rest. Kion Then Saw Tiifu at The Entrances Of The Guard Lair.**

Kion : Hey Tiifu. What are you doing here?

Tiifu : Hai Kion. Can I Talk To You In Private?

Kion : Sure

The rest of the guard look at the two lion.

Kion : Guys, I'll be right back.

Bunga : Ok

Besthe : Sure

Ono : Alright i guess

Fuli : Ok

Kion then followed tiifu to the back of PrideRock.

Tiifu : Kion. Can I Say Something

Kion : Me Too. Lets say the same time

Tiifu : Alright 1,2,3.

\- Will You Go Out With Me At The Watering hole? –

\- Will You Go Out With Me At The Watering Hole? -

Both Of Them Giggled

Kion : Sure. How Bout You?

Tiifu : Heck Yes.

Kion : Great. How Bout Tonight?

Tiifu : Sure

Kion : Ok Then, See Ya.

Tiifu : You Too.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Simba and The Family(except Kion) are having a meeting each other.**

Simba : Alright Are you all ready ?

Kiara : Yes Daddy

Nala : Of Course Honey

Simba : Yep and where's Kion ?

 **Kion then came in the den**

Simba : There you are Kion. Lets Go

Kion : Go Where?

Kion : To The Elephant Concert. Remember?

 **Kion Forgot The Elephant Concert but he cant just not come to the Watering Hole. Kion Is The Leader of the guard that means he has to come to the Elephant Concert.**

Kion : Ohhhhhhh, Sure.

Simba : Alright Get In The Car.

 **Kion,Kiara and Nala get inside Simba's Car(Toyota "Vellfire"). Then Goes To The Elephant Their way, Kion was thinking that Tiifu Should not get mad for not coming to the Watering Hole. On 7.00 p.m, Tiifu Was At The Watering Hole Alone until Ono And Zazu saw her and flew to her**

Ono : Hey Tiifu.

Zazu : What Are You doing out here young girl?

Tiifu : I was waiting for Kion.

Ono : Ummmmmm... Kion Is Not Here.

Tiifu : What are you talking About?

Zazu : He is going to the Elephant Concert.

Tiifu : Do You Know When Kion Come Back?

Ono : 10.00 or 11.00 p.m i think?

Tiifu : Ohhhhhh. I'll go home and if Kion come back tell him that I was at my den.

Zazu/Ono : Ok

 **It Has Been 3 Hours and it's 10.00 p.m. Kion and his Family has just arrived at their Den.**

Simba : What A Great Concert.

Kiara : Yeah

Nala : And Kion Why aren't you smiling when the Concert until now?

Kion : Ohhhhh I'm just tired

Simba : Me Too. Let's get some sleep.

The Royal Family Went In The Den goes to sleep.

 **The Next Day...**

 **Kion Then Wake Up And Get Dressed. He Was Wearing A Tank Shirt and jeans. He Then put some Wax at his hair and put his hair in V style and goes outside. Suddenly, Ono Came to Kion.**

Ono : Kion. Tiifu told me to tell you to look for her.

Kion : Really?

Ono : Yeah.

Kion : Ok Thanks Ono.

Ono : My Pleasure.

 **Ono Then Goes To The Guards Lair.**

Kion : Mom,Dad. I'm Going To Tiifu.

Simba : Ok. Be Carefull Son

Kion : Sure Dad.

 **Kion then get in his car(BMW X5) and goes to find Tiifu but he din't found her at her Den. He Then goes to the Watering Hole and saw her**

Kion : Hey Tiifu. You Wanna See Me.

 **Tiifu then look away from Kion.**

Kion : What's Wrong?

Tiifu : I'm not talking to you. EVER

Kion : Ti. I'm sorr...

Tiifu : NO NEED TO BE SORRY. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND NAME 'JASON'. SO LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!

 **Kion Felt like his heart Broke after what Tiifu said. She says she has a new boyfriend and Kion has a crush on her for 3 months**

Kion : Ok Then.

 **Kion Then get in his car and drove off.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Imagination

**CHAPTER 2 : Imagination**

 **Kion was driving to his private spot at the tree. The tree has a heart shaped with a some letters written 'K+T'. Kion then parked the car and get out. He then sat in front of his car. Kion felt heartbroke so much. He has a crush on Tiifu for 3 months and Tiifu hate him. Kion Feel so sad until he began to sing**

Oh, there she goes again,  
Every morning it's the same  
You walk on by my house  
I wanna call out your name

I want to tell you how beautiful you are  
From where I'm standing  
You got me thinking what we could be 'cause

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you  
This is typical of love  
Can't wait anymore, I won't wait I need to tell you  
How I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows?  
Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination?

We walk, we laugh, we spend our time  
Walking by the ocean side  
Our hands are gently intertwined  
A feeling I just can't describe

All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not  
Belong to something so damn beautiful  
So damn beautiful

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you  
This is typical of love  
Can't wait anymore, I won't wait I need to tell you How I feel when I see  
Us together forever

In my dreams, you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows?  
Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination

Imagination  
Imagination

In my dreams, you're with me  
We'll be everything I want us to be  
And from there, who knows?  
Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time  
Or is that just me and my imagination?

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it, but it's true  
Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you

 **Kion then take his phone(Oppo'Find 7') out and open his galleries and saw his pictures with Tiffu. Kion Then Cried He Felt like he was no longer Alive.**

 _ **Author/: Do you like this chapter. Kion Sang 'Imagination' by Shawn Mendes. Next chapter Is Tiifu singing 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. See Ya on The Next Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Lonely

**Chapter 3 : The Lonely**

 **Tiifu was in her Bedroom Crying. Zuri tried to comfort her but she was kicked out of her room. Tiifu Was Playing Her That Kion gave to her for her birthday while crying. Tiifu singing a song that she wrote.**

2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.

I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
Cause the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep.

I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

 **Tiifu Then Turn Called Jason To Come To Her House to make her fell comfortable.**

 _ **AUTHOR/:Ok guys. You liked it. Next chapter is going to make you cry cause i just finished all of the chapter and it made me cry. So Sad!.but at the end you will never stop crying. I will updated it now or tommorow. peace**_


End file.
